Dental implants, acting primarily as a replacement for the root portion of the tooth, should offer the strongest bond possible with the underlying bone. Present methods rely upon drilling a cylindrical hole of desired depth and setting by means of spiral threads, slip-fit or press-fit a cylindrical implant. In the case of the slip-fit, time must be allowed for new bone to grow into recesses on the implant before any chewing pressure can be applied. The press-fit offers a better load bearing but still requires healing time. Flared-top or stepped cylinders give protection against occlusal pressure driving the implant further into the bone than is desired. The externally threaded, stepped implant offers yet a better grip within the bone at the expense of the removal of more of the original bone and the trauma of the self threading or pre-threading of the prepared hole in the jawbone. A threaded insert requires that the hole be of circular cross-section. Often the thread is within the weaker cancelous portion of the bone and requires a greater healing time for bone to grow into the implant.
The apparatus described herein offers a locking means and a bone condensing means with advantages over the prevailing art.